


Christmas Woes

by Adayinmymeadow



Series: Simon one-shots [4]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead Series - Robert Kirkman & Jay Bonansinga
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:18:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adayinmymeadow/pseuds/Adayinmymeadow
Summary: Simon is being stalked by a mysterious figure.





	Christmas Woes

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i found this, it's really old like two years ago. i joined the Simon’s Advent Calendar Challenge, by @simons-thirst-squad on tumblr. i just wanted to post this here.

December 01 – 7:00 am

Simon found himself walking down the quiet halls of the sanctuary, arms full of the Christmas items Addie had demanded him to get in their room. The least she could have done was put them in a box for him to carry! He hated how quiet the halls were, and how loud his footsteps sounded. Not to mention the jingling that came with each step from the items in his arms. A noise caught his attention; he watched as a round Christmas ornament bounced away from him. Cursing Simon struggled to bend down without spilling the items to retrieve the lone ornament. However the smell of roses caught his attention. Simon found himself standing up and sniffing the air. The smell was strong and seemed to envelope him. A movement behind him caught his attention. He turned just in time to see someone ducking back in to the corner of the hallway. Simon found himself smiling.

“I see you Addie! I swear to hell if you try to scare me no Christmas.” Simon called to his girlfriend. Simon loved his girlfriend but she had a habit of popping out of places and scaring him. When the shadow didn’t move, Simon forgot the ornament and moved toward the end of the hall. “I’m serious if you-“ Just as he turned the corner, he stopped in his tracks. There was nobody there; in fact it was a dead end and the only door lead to a janitor’s closet. The janitor’s closet door had been removed due to an incident with Addie locking Negan inside because he refused to let her keep the cat she found. But that was a whole different story.

“Its Christmas month bitch!” a voice shouted behind him. Arms wrapped around his torso shaking him. Simon dropped the items and spun around to see his tiny girlfriend. She beamed up at him and squeezed him a little tighter. Simon found himself placing his hands on her shoulders and looking at her questioningly before turning back to the area he had seen the mysterious person. “What’s wrong porno ’stache?” she asked noticing the looking in his eyes. Simon turned back at her and squeezed her shoulders comfortingly.

“Nothing’s wrong. You just scared the shit out of me!” Simon scolded. “Look! You made me drop all your Christmas stuff!” Addie pulled away from Simon and looked at the mess on the ground.

“Why didn’t you stick them in the plastic bag I left next to the pile?” Addie asked looking back up at Simon. Simon opened his mouth to argue, but realized she was right. He had seen the black plastic bag. He found himself clasping his hands over his face and shaking his head with silent laughter.

“You suck.” He addressed Addie as she had crouched down gather the items.

“Aqui papi, In the middle of the hallway where people could see us?” Addie teased with a devilish grin. Simon moved his hands from his face and smiled down at her. “How brave of you to be this bold.”

“What in the fuck is going on here?” Negan’s voice echoed through the halls. “Are you two getting freaky deaky in the halls? How kinky.” Both turned to Negan, he was dressed in a white shirt, black pant and boots. He had Lucille poised on his shoulder. Behind him was another savior. Addie rolled her eyes and stood up a few items in her arms.

“Leave it to you to think in such a manner.” Addie handed Simon the items from her arms and swooped down to pick up a Santa hat near his foot. “I have a gift for you.” She reached up and placed the hat on Negan’s head. 

“How do I fucking look Si, Bad ass?” Negan asked looking at his right hand man. Simon watched as Addie crouched down again to pick up the rest of the items.

“Yeah, fantastic, Mind helping Neegs?” Simon gesturing to the items in his arms. Addie stood up arms full as well. Negan turned to the savior behind him and the young man came forth taking the items from Simon’s arms and Addie dumped her stuff in his.

“Have the men Decorate the cafeteria and halls, and don’t fucking half-ass anything!” Negan snarled at the young man. Who nodded and strolled away. He turned back to the two.

“Negan I have more Christmas stuff in my room!” Addie grabbed Negan by the arm and shook it in excitement. “We can decorate your office and the rec room!” Negan turned to Simon.

“Hmmm…what do you think Simon? Should we go all out this year?” Negan asked. Simon couldn’t help but smile.

“Yeah, lets.” Simon crossed his arms across his chest. “It would be better than last year.”

“We can have a big party!” Addie sounded excited. “With eggnog and turkey and tamales and we can have the saviors dress up -“ she cut her self off with a gasp. “I have fake Christmas trees and costumes in my room!” with that she grabbed Simon’s hand and dragged him and Negan down the hall as they turned the corner, Simon noticed a figure in the corner of his eye stepping out in to the hall, however the wall cut off his sight and he was dragged to Addie old room.

“Did you fucking say “trees” doll?” Negan asked as the tiny woman as she pulled them after her. She nodded enthusiastically. “How many are you fucking talking about?” they arrived at Addie’s old room. She pulled a key from her pocket and unlocked the door. She excitedly opened the door and entered the dark room. Simon’s mouth fell open as the artificial light flooded the room. There were boxes of fake Christmas trees piled on top of each other pushed in the corner of the room. Boxes full of Christmas ornaments where piled on top of a bed along with a few robotic Santas.

Simon looked around in awe; he’s never really been to her room when they first started to date. It was a few months ago he had asked Addie to live with him. Negan let out a whistle and stepped in the room; he looked around and peeked in to one of the boxes on the bed.

“So this is where all that shit went to.” Negan turned to Addie. “You’re a fucking hoarder!” Addie turned to glare at him. She was moving the boxes of trees to the middle of the room.

“Ha-ha funny. Here help me move them to the hallway.” Negan placed Lucille on the crowed bed and moved to help the young woman. Simon found himself taking in the room. On the walls were battered old posters of random shows and movies. There were pictures littering the wall near a bookshelf that was full of books, notebooks, and sketchbooks. There was a dingy drafting table in the corner of the room, surrounded by art work. Next to the art table was another bookshelf but full of art supplies. Simon moved over to the wall with the pictures. There where pictures of young Addie, teenage Addie, she was with family members or friends.

Simon moved to her art desk and noticed a large black book. He reached out and took the book in his hands. He found himself looking through the pages to see sketches and art work taped to the pages. However a particular smell caught his attention. A picture was tucked tightly in the spine of the sketchbook; it was older than the others on the wall. Simon found himself gently pulling it from the sketchbook. It was a picture of an eight year old girl and a young woman who bore a resemblance to Addie; however her features leaned more Hispanic. Simon turned the photo over and saw elegant hand writing on the back.

To my little angel, I’m sorry I never told you. I hope you understand one day. I’ll always be here with you, watching over you. Keep writing, keep drawing and keep believing. One day we will see each other again. I love you, Estefani. Simon silently read. He turned the photo around again and studied it once more. He sniffed the photo and the smell of roses surrounded him. Simon felt someone come up behind him.

“Who is this?” Simon as he turned, but to his surprise nobody was there. Negan and Addie’s voice could be heard in the hallway. Light laughter behind him caused his to spin around. What the fuck? Simon thought and turned around once again thinking Addie was playing with him.

“What are you doing Si!? We need your…” Addie trailed off as she came in to the room, her eyes landing on the photo in his hand. “What are you doing with that?” Addie’s smile was gone and anger took over her features. She snatched the picture from his hand and tucked it back into the book, which she slammed shut. She glared up at Simon. “We need your help outside.” She then stuffed the sketchbook in the bookshelf and left the room in a huff. Negan was leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. He had witnessed the whole thing.

“What the fuck was that about?” Negan asked. Simon shrugged and looked at the sketchbook. What was Addie hiding?

Throughout the day Simon felt he was in a bad mood. He went to hilltop to get the rest of the supplies when he found himself more annoyed with Gregory that he pushed the old man down a set of stairs. He snapped at his men and to top it all off it started to snow. By the time the men got to the sanctuary the road were covered in snow.

As Simon’s truck pulled up to the unloading area he saw a few of Negan’s men tossing snowballs at the walkers. But Addie was nowhere in sight. As Simon exited his truck, he noticed a movement in the up window in building. He saw a shadow of a woman. He gritted his teeth. Really she’s that mad, that she can’t come down and give me a kiss? He thought angrily slamming the truck door. Simon turned and yelled orders to his men. A blast of wind caused Simon to shiver, his leather jacket not really being helpful in this weather.

“You got all my fucking shit Simon?” Negan came out from behind one of the trucks as Simon made way to the building. Simon nodded, his lips set in a grim line. He wasn’t really in the speaking mood. “What’s wrong with you Si? Dick got caught in the car door?” Negan grinned at his friend.

“It’s Addie.” Simon answered. “She’s mad at me. She didn’t even say goodbye when I left.” Simon pouted. Negan laughed.

“That’s what got your fucking panties in a knot?” Negan thumped Simon on his back. “She’s right fucking there ask her what’s up her ass.” Simon turned to see Addie standing near the trucks; she was speaking with Arat and Laura. She was holding something in her arms. Simon quickly looked up where he had seen the figure. If it was Addie, she would have to sprint to get down at the floor level. But Addie didn’t seem winded; in fact she looked normal laughing with the girls. What the fuck? Addie caught Simon’s staring at her and she excused herself to greet him.

“Hey,” she said softly. Simon opened his mouth to question her when she cut him off. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have got mad. It’s just you brought up a memory I was trying to forget.” She looked down sheepishly as she held out what was in her hands. “I made this for you.” Simon slowly took the gift and unraveled it to see it was a scarf. “We found some old fabric.” Simon held the item in his hand and looked at Addie in surprise.

“Thank you, I love it!” he pulled her in to a hug, she hugged him back and kissed him on his mouth. She pulled away to help him wrap the scarf around his neck.

“Yey! Now I’m still getting you something for Christmas. But this is my “I’m sorry I was being a dick” gift okay.” Simon laughed and nodded. He looked up at the building to see the figure again.

Later that night Simon and Negan were hanging out in the rec room with Addie and a few others, Addie was playing pool with Arat and Laura: while Negan and Simon sat on the couches watching.

“I think someone found a way in to the building.” Simon turned to Negan. Negan froze from drinking his beer.

“No shit?” Simon nodded.

“A woman…or man I can’t tell.” Simon then proceeded to inform Negan of the incidents that had been happening to him. Negan pursed his lip in thought.

“Have Dwight and Dave search the compound.” Simon nodded. “And if we find this person we’ll teach them a lesson.”

Simon woke up to the sound of someone in his room. He found himself stretching and rolling over to hug Addie close to him, but his arms met an empty bed. Simon opened his eyes and looked around the dark room, the curtains were pulled closed. As his eyes adjusted in the dark he realized someone was standing near the window.

“Addie, what fucking time is it? Come to bed.” The figure didn’t move. Sighing Simon sat up. Just as Simon got up, his room door burst open and Addie fell inside laughing; Arat and Laura behind her cracking up.

“Simon! We didn’t have make-up sex!” Addie cried from the ground her words slurred. Simon turned to the window and saw nothing. “Stop laughing at me!” Addie screamed at Arat and Laura while kicking at them from the ground, while the two other women continued to howl with laughter. Simon slid a hand through his hair. What the fuck was going on?

December 02- 12:00 pm

The next day Negan and Simon had their men search high and low of the sanctuary hoping to find the mysterious person; but their search came up empty. Simon found himself in Negan’s office staring out at the window watching their people.

“I’m going fucking crazy.” Simon took the glass of tequila Negan handed him. Negan snorted as he sat down.

“Someone’s just fucking with you this will blow over.” Negan took a swig from his cup. “Maybe Addie’s behind it.” Simon shook his head.

“I questioned her about it.” He downed the drink. “She didn’t know anything, in fact she got pissed, she wants to find this person and rip them to shreds.” Negan laughed.

“That sound like something she’d fucking do.” Negan looked up as the door opened. Laura entered with a list. “Just get some rest Si, maybe you’re just fucking tired you do too much.”

Simon took a deep breath and nodded. He thought for a second maybe Negan was right. He had been busy with work, not to mention he had been working from dawn to dusk. He placed the cup on the edge of Negan’s desk and excused himself. He was over thinking it. That was all. Hell, he just needed rest. Things were going to get better for him.

December 24- 2:00 pm

Simon was wrong, things didn’t get better for him in fact it got worst. The last twenty three day had been hell. He smelled roses at every turn, movement in the corner of his eye, and at night he felt as if someone was watching him as he slept. Not to mention the whispers or laughter he heard when he was alone.

“Si!” Simon looked up at his girlfriend. “Did you hear me?” she looked down at him with concern. Addie slowly climbed down the ladder and landed in front of Simon. She studied her boyfriend’s face and realized he looked like crap. His eyes red from exhaustion, he smelled of body order and was wearing two day old clothing. She knew he wasn’t getting sleep, but he seemed so out of it. Addie gently took his face in his hands. “Hey are you okay?” Addie found herself asking in Spanish, sometimes she forgot certain word or phrases in English. Simon shook his head and took her hand in his and kissed it.

“I’m going crazy.” He whispered. Addie looked around the cafeteria. They were getting ready for the Christmas Eve party for the workers tonight, then Christmas day the saviors would have their party. She was in charge of decorating and instructing the cooks what was for the menu.

“Wait here mi amor.” Addie switched to English then ran off to get someone to cover her area. When she returned she took her boyfriend’s hand and lead him toward her old room. “I have an idea.” Addie smiled up at her boyfriend. “How about a nice hot bath, Then you can take a nap.” Simon looked down at her. “We can take a nap.” He nodded his head as he followed her. Addie opened the door of her old room and gently pulled Simon in after her. She closed the door and led him to the bathroom. She had an old fashioned bathtub in her bathroom, which was there when she had joined Negan’s team.

She turned on the water and turned to help Simon out of his clothes. He had toed off his boots and she helped remove his shirt and unbuckle his pants. Just as she pulled off his pants, she turned to turn off the water.

“You get cozy inside and I’ll be back. I’m going to get lunch.” Simon nodded and watched her leave. However instead of jumping in the tub he decided to take a quick shower. When he was done he settled in the hot water of the tub and tried to relax his muscles. Taking a deep breath he submerged himself in the water, hoping it would clear his mind. He could already tell Negan was questioning his ability to lead his men. He had to get over what was happening. Simon found himself opening his eyes underwater to see a face looking down at him. Simon shot up looking around the room to find it empty, the smell of roses still lingering. Addie burst in to the bathroom, gun drawn.

“Simon, you okay?” she asked looking around. “I saw somebody in here with you.” She went to look in the shower stall. Simon felt joy burst through him. Someone had witnessed the mysterious figure! He wasn’t going crazy! Someone was fucking with him! Addie went back in to the room looking for the figure, but didn’t see anything.

Just as she returned to the bathroom Simon grabbed her, slamming her against the wall. He kissed her hard and groped her ass. Addie whimpered against his mouth in need. She dropped her gun, begun to pull off her shirt with the help of Simon. Once she had her pant off, he was on his knees eating her out with force. Addie buried her hands in his hair and moaned his name. It had been weeks since they made love. She wasn’t going to stop him. Simon feverishly licked and bit her and she begun to ride his face so close to her climax. He let out a disgruntled cry as Addie kicked him on his back. She quickly straddled his hip and slipped his hard length inside her. Simon cried out as she rode him hard. He reached up scratching her shoulders and digging his nails in her skin. Addie leaned forward catching his mouth in a hard kiss. She pulled away and cried out as Simon’s hips met her rhythm. Simon reached out grabbing Addie by her hair and wrapped a hand around her neck. Her eyes rolled up in the back of her head and she whispered curses and moans.

“Oh fuck!” she cried and arched her body as the orgasm burst through her. Simon let out a curse as her walls squeezed him. He bit Addie on the neck as his orgasm hit him. She collapsed on top of him, breathing hard. Simon wrapped his arms around her and the two laid there for a few minutes.

“Damn,” Addie whispered, sitting up. She stretched as she turned to Simon. The two had continued from the bathroom to the bed a few hours ago. “I feel like the last time we had sex was years ago!” Simon sat up pressing his back against the head board. He nodded. She stared at the older man. He was uncharacteristically quiet. She leaned over and kissed him gently on the mouth. “Tell me what you’re thinking Si.” She cuddled up next to him; he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Simon decided that it was the best time to tell Addie of the things that was happening to him. So Simon did, and Addie quietly listened. After he was done she stared at him. He expected her to burst in to laughter and tell him he was crazy, but instead she sat there biting her lip in thought.

“You think I’m crazy.” Simon stated getting up from the bed. Addie’s hands grabbed his shoulders and pulled him toward her. She shook her head and kissed him gently on the shoulder.

“I don’t.” she let him go and got out of bed. She slipped on her underwear and made way to her bookshelf. Simon watched her gently pull out a shoebox that was trapped under a stack of books and gently carried it to the bed. “Did it smell like this?” Addie asked as she pulled off the top of the shoebox, and reached inside pulling out a perfume bottle. She held it out to Simon. He hesitantly took it from her hands and sniffed the bottle. He nearly dropped the item in his hand in surprise; it was the exact smell that has been haunting him.

“Yes that’s it!” he handed the bottle back to Addie. She took it back and placed it gently in the box. She pulled out a photo from the box and held it out to Simon. He took the photo recognizing it; it was the one Addie had been upset about.

“That’s my older sister Estefani.” Addie smiled sadly. “We were ten years apart. She took me in when I was six, my mom went back to the Philippines, and my dad went to live with his girlfriend. Later I found out he had been deported back to Mexico because of his girlfriend. But Essie was the best thing in my life. She taught me about drawing and writing. She took me to museums and zoos. She told me stories about angels and demons. She loved the idea of good versus evil. She was there when I was scared, sad, hurt… One day I was thirteen, I came home from school and Essie was…” Addie trailed off voice breaking with emotion. “She was gone. She had died when she took her afternoon nap. It wasn’t until the funeral, I found out she had been sick for a while. My grandfather, my dad’s dad, he took me in. he didn’t speak much English. I was so mad at her growing up. She never told me. She died alone! I- I—“ Addie found herself crying. Something she never did in front of Simon. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed. Simon pulled her close looking down at the photo. “The note on the back was her way of an apology.” Addie wiped at her eyes. “Christmas was her favorite season, you know? But I never really celebrated it. I thought “Hey fifteen years was enough time right?’” she scoffed. She burst in to fresh new set of tears. Simon held her tightly as she cried.

“Baby, what does your sister have to do with this?” Simon asked. Addie sniffed. She looked up at him with glassy eyes.

“She’s the one that’s been following you around.”

December 25 – 7:00 pm

Simon watched his men and women hurry around the cafeteria making last minute adjustments before the party started. Negan stood next to Simon a serious look on his face.

“A fucking ghost?” Negan asked turning to Simon, who nodded.

“Addie thinks it’s her sister haunting us,” Simon said in a low voice. “Addie didn’t do anything for dia de los muertos, so she thinks her sister’s pissed.” Negan thought for a second.

“Day of the dead?” he asked. Simon nodded.

“Yeah, every year Addie went to her sister’s grave and did some praying and stuff, but this year she forgot.” Simon turned to Negan. “Her sister’s buried in the next town over, where we found Addie.” Negan made a noise of understanding.

“Shit, man you’re fucked.” Negan laughed and thumped Simon on the back. “Where is the little lady?” Negan looked around for the Mohawk girl.

“She’s getting ready.” Simon answered, rubbing the back of his neck as if to release the stress that was bunched up there. “She’s still wrapping gifts.”

“The party’s gonna start soon. You should go get ready.” Simon nodded and excused himself, making way to his room.

As Simon came up to his room door he heard singing. He pressed his ear to the door. Addie was a horrible singer, poor girl was tone deaf. Not wanting to interrupt her he slowly opened the door and stepped in to the room. The singing stopped and Simon saw Addie was sprawled on his bed, her head buried in her sketchbook, her pencil still in her hand. Gifts were piled neatly on the floor. Confused Simon realized the singing came from the woman sitting next to Addie. She was running her hand through Addie’s hair with a smile on her face. Out of habit Simon found himself reaching for his pistol when the woman turned to look at him and disappeared. Simon stepped in his room, dumbfound of what just happened. A movement behind him caused him to spin around gun ready. When the smell of roses flooded his nostrils, as the mysterious woman stood there a smile on her face. The woman moved toward Simon who lowered his gun realizing he was staring at Estefani. Her black hair was pulled back in a delicate bun, she wore a white dress that flowed down to her feet, which he noticed she was floating a few inches from the ground. Estefani took his face in her hands, a gentle smile on hers.

“Take good care of her, gringo.” Estefani whispered before kissing him on his cheek. Simon watched in awe as white wings unfurled from her back and she floated away from him fading from the room. Simon found himself standing there staring at the empty space. His mind trying to comprehend what just happened.

“Simon?” Addie’s voice caught his attention. He turned to look at the young woman. She sat up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. “I had a dream about my sister.” She noticed that Simon was visibly shaken. he sat at the edge of the bed, Addie moved behind him wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him gently on the temple. She could feel him shaking. She had to calm him down. “In my dream, my sister was singing to me. I asked her to leave you alone and you know what she said?” Simon didn’t say answer. “she said‘I need to know if this gringo is worth your time.’ Can you believe that? She was always over protective.” a small smile appeared on his lips. Simon took Addie’s hand in his and kissed it gently.

“There’s something I need to tell you,” Simon started. He gently turned to Addie. Simon then proceeded to tell Addie about his meeting with her sister.

December 25 - 8:30 pm

Negan watched the party going on below him, was drinking alone on the balcony. He wanted a quiet moment to himself. He watched his saviors have a hell of a time, there was food, music and a whole bunch of Christmas gifts. Addie had demanded that the saviors dressed up as Christmas characters. Addie was angel, Simon was an elf. The others had either costumes on or head bands with antlers, snowmen or items representing Christmas. Addie had demanded Negan dress up as Santa and pass out present to the children in the sanctuary. He didn’t mind. He watched as Addie and Simon danced. The music echoing through the cafeteria. He took a swig from his cup. The eggnog Addie had made was particularly strong. A movement to his left caught his attention. He turned to see a young woman sitting on the railing shimming her shoulders to the music, white wings on her back. She turned to him a smile on her face.

“Hello, angel.” Negan greeted with a grin. The woman laughed and waved at him. She blew a kiss into the crowd before she faded from sight. Negan stared at the empty spot before looking down at his cup, shrugging he downed his drink and made way to the dance floor. He needed another cup of eggnog.

Simon twirled Addie away from him and moved his hips to the beat. She laughed at his comical dance moves and copied him. Arat and Laura were nearby shimming and shaking to the fast beat. The dance floor was crowded with saviors. Just as Simon grabbed her to spin her around she noticed Negan on the balcony. A movement caught her eye and she felt her mouth fall open in shock. Her sister sat on the rail of balcony smiling down at her, white wings folded against her back. Addie felt tears rim her eyes as her sister blew her a kiss. She moved forward as if to reach her sister but Estefani faded away.

“I’ll always be here.” Estefani’s voice whispered in her ear and Addie felt her sister’s embrace for a brief moment, then it was gone. She felt Simon come up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist.

“You okay?” He asked in concern. Addie turned to him smiling reaching up wrapping her arms around his neck.

“I’m fine.” With that she kissed Simon on the mouth and rested her head on his chest, smiling. She was glad to know her sister approved of her boyfriend.


End file.
